The use of wireless telecommunication devices, in particular cellular phones, PDA, Smartphones and other handheld devices—hereafter, collectively, TCD—is accompanied by the release of electromagnetic radiation.
TCD also include devices that can be used interchangeably on one or more of wireless, wan, lan and fixed line systems.
The scope of the health hazard deriving from said radiation is yet to be precisely evaluated and remains controversial. This is largely due to the lapse of time necessary to assess the impact of said radiation over the years.
However, there seem to be an agreement the wireless devices radiation is potentially hazardous and the main issue remains to determine what is the dangerous threshold for telecommunication devices users.
While the WHO (world health organization) has not found conclusive evidence of the danger in using cellular phones, other independent studies reached different conclusions.
For instance, a study done by a collection of researchers from many universities and led by Anna Lahkola of the Radiation and Nuclear Safety Authority in Finland, found firm corollary evidence that using a cell phone causes the risk of getting a brain tumor called a glioma to rise on the side of the head preferred for using the phone.
The strongest evidence that nobody can dismiss the risk of exposure to radiation emanated by wireless devices, is found in virtually all User Manuals for TCD which inform the user that they comply with the FCC (Federal Communications Commition of the U.S. Gorvenment as for the limit of RF (radio frequency) exposure generated by the specific TCD.
Said limit of exposure is measured in SAR (specific absortion rate) and is not to exceed 1.6 W/k.
However we look at it, there is a great concern among the public and many of the medical authorities as for the hazard of radiation involved in the use of TCD.
This concern is particularly acute when kids are involved.
Since the skull of children is thinner than adults', their vulnerability to radiation is much higher. Radiation is also suspected of affecting the development of the nervous system.
Besides children, other groups are particularly at risk while using a TCD.
Among these groups are people who have a pacemaker or similar instrument that can fail because of the interference caused by a cellular phone.
Another massive and proved hazard involved in the use of TCD is the loss of concentration while driving.
According to a study by University of Utah, Cell phones are as dangerous as drunk driving.
Some effective solutions for reducing the above mentioned risks already exist. For instance, handsfree headsets, speakerphone functions, hands free car kits—all these allow the user to engage in conversation while keeping the TCD at some distance from the head and the body and, in some cases without having to hold the TCD at all. These devices reduce the user's exposure to radiation, possible interference with pacemakers and the such, and loss of control while driving.
Still, the above mentioned solutions are not as effective as they could be because of the human factor: the solutions are there but the users neglect often to use them.
Thus, for instance, is very difficult and sometimes impossible, to force a child to use a handsfree headset or a speakerphone function.
It is also difficult to prevent a driver from talking while driving and sometimes even without using a handsfree car kit at all.
Therefore the potential benefit of available solutions is very limited.
Some inventions have tried to deal with the radiation problem at the TCD level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,012 discloses a “shield apparatus for absorbing microwave energy from hand held telephones”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,707 discloses an “antenna shroud for portable communication devices”.
US 23232597A1 discloses a “cellular phone that exposes the user's brain to much less microwave radiation than ordinary cellular phones with the help of a proxy intermediary device”.
It is also worth mentioning that certain cellular phones like the TicTalk manufactured by Enfora include some use parental controls but this monitoring relates mainly to the nature of the conversations the kids are allowed to carry out and does not deal with safety or radiation hazard reduction.
All the inventions disclosed in the above mention prior art cannot provide a solution for the hazards posed by the use of TCD because they involve either structural changes or the use of additional devices to be used in conjunction with a TCD, they are expensive, they are not applicable to many existing TCD and require a change in the user's habits. They are therefore, impractical and unlikely to be adopted by the public and manufacturers.
While only in 2007 about 900 million new cellular will be sold and being billions of old ones already in use, there is a need to provide a solution the will reduce the hazard involved in the use of TCD not only for future ones but also for the massive number of already existing ones.
It is purpose of this invention to provide a solution that reduces dramatically the hazard involved in the use of TCD.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a solution such that it is applicable both to already existing and future TCD.
It is yet another purpose of the invention to provide a solution that does not entail structural changes in the TCD nor the need of new devices, besides the already existing and customary accessories.
It is yet another purpose of the invention to provide a solution that is inexpensive and accessible.
These, and other purposes of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.